Core support is requested for biostatistical assistance to each Project under the overall Program. Biostatistical procedures include the following: 1. Design, randomization, and data analysis of the multicenter clinical trials MSLT-I and MSLT-II (Project 0001). 2. Design and data analysis of laboratory assays and Phase I/II trials (Projects 0001, 0003, and 0005.) 3. Statistical analysis of clinical results and correlation with laboratory assays (Projects 0001, 0003, and 0005.) 4. Design and maintenance of a computerized data management system, including database design, data entry systems, and data verification processes, and data security (Projects 0001, 0003, and 0005.). 5. Preparation of data for presentation and publication, including data entry, data verification, data analysis, manuscript writing, and implementation of protocol design (Projects 0001, 0003, and 0005.) 6. Assist with data management of samples and results generated from Core 9003.